


伪装

by Veronicapur



Category: chun feng wei yang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicapur/pseuds/Veronicapur
Kudos: 2





	伪装

“跑哪去了？”领头的人一招手，带着三五个混混向街头追去，“走！”  
路边的黑色汽车里，狭窄的后座车厢，两道人影胸贴着胸，腿叠着腿。路灯影影绰绰地透过车窗，照出阴冷的金属光泽，赫然是一根枪管，正抵在底下年青男子的太阳穴上。  
那上面的男人左手捂着他的嘴，一边盯着他，看他额头上沁出点点冷汗，一边张耳听着车外的动静。待到人都走了，他才觉察出手掌里黏黏腻腻的。青年因紧张不自然地咽了口水，一段细颈，喉结上下滑动，连带着双唇也轻轻张合，又怕惊扰了那个拿枪威胁他的人，颤巍巍地观察持枪人的动静。他怕急了，心脏砰砰跳，没注意到呼吸得多急，把人的掌心都呼得痒痒的。  
那上面的恶霸这才回神，注视着一双胆怯的双眼，注意到底下轻颤的身体，先把枪收了，微微抬起身，笑了，“这位先生，事出紧急，让你受惊了，实在抱歉。”稍停顿，又道:“你不要叫喊，可别把人再招回来了”。  
然后慢慢收了手，“瞧，我一手心你的汗，说不定还有你的口水。”像是再说什么亲热的体己话，全然没有了之前闯进车里的凶狠样。他人高，弯着腰，头抵着车顶，说了几句话便坐在青年脚边。  
那青年吓得说不出话，看他再没有威胁自己的样子，才生了几分胆子，往另一边挪去，也坐了起来，收了腿，把脚搁下。  
他怯生生，磕磕巴巴地问：“你是谁？”  
“不是坏人”，很笃定的语气，“你帮了我一个忙”，说着把手伸进口袋，拿出一支钢笔，“先生文质彬彬，这支派克钢笔我今儿刚买，可巧了送先生，感谢这次救命之恩。若有急事需要帮忙，可到南煦路23号找我。”说罢把笔放在离年青男子手边一寸的地方，云淡风轻地径自走了。  
留下那青年独坐在车里，过了十来分钟，收了冷汗，把长衫的褶皱抚平，全然瞧不出经历了一场惊险事。司机匆匆忙忙地回来，上了车，“二少爷，事情办妥了。”青年颔首，长衫袖管遮住的手里，握着支黑色金夹钢笔。  
“南煦路23号”，他默念。

7月8日，是胡司令家大少爷胡春嘉的22岁生辰。胡家上下张灯结彩，好不热闹，请了胡春嘉同学好友，连并胡司令大大小小同僚家的少爷小姐来参加，熙熙攘攘有几十人。  
胡春杨今天着一身月白长衫，不愿去凑那热闹，趁着人少，他穿过大厅，从房里取了本  
《托尔斯泰传》，坐在后面的花园葡萄藤后细细地读了起来。  
陈宥维急急赶到胡宅，已经是迟到了。众人见他来晚了，带头哄着他罚他酒。陈宥维在朋友间显然是人缘极好的，几个青年围着他，说说笑笑。他一撇眼，看见花丛中一席白袍，隐约有人。他问，“那是谁？”  
“我二弟，整天和我不对付，眼睛长脑门上，谁也瞧不上。”胡春嘉一脸不悦地转身走了。  
陈宥维看见枝繁叶茂间，绰着一段清瘦人影。芙蓉花香中透着一抹清丽，远隔靡靡之音，正是一派娴静好风光。  
他悄悄走过去，生怕破坏了这画一样的景色。走近了，才看见那画中人早就睡着了，胸前放着本书，呼吸均匀，像个爱在白天睡觉的娃娃。  
陈宥维不自禁地轻笑，打断了浅眠的人。  
胡春杨睁眼，一瞬间带着几不可查的警觉，看清来人，才把防备放下。  
陈宥维看出了他眼中的一抹凉意，他仍是笑吟吟的，“吵醒了你，抱歉。”  
“陈先生，你已经说了两次抱歉了，也打扰到我两次了。”  
“我们真是有缘，不是吗？”  
“你不问我为什么知道你的名字？”  
“我都把地址告诉你了，何况，你还是胡司令的二少爷。”  
“晚上干什么坏事了，白天在这补觉？”  
“与你无关。”  
陈宥维突然一把抓住胡春杨垂着的手，强拉着他往大厅里走。《托尔斯泰传》掉在地上，胡春杨也没来得及捡，就被带到大厅。吵吵嚷嚷的，他不喜欢这样的环境，还有身边这个和他装亲近的人。  
胡春嘉看到了，鼻子一哼，“我生日，穿件白袍，春杨，你恶心给谁看？”  
胡春杨不理人，低垂着头。他的眼角微微下垂，显得更加楚楚可怜。  
胡春杨这副样子，不知是真的还是装的。陈宥维却看在眼里，疼在心里。“春嘉，今天你生日，谁比得了你。他穿得惨淡，才衬得你玉树临风，好不潇洒。”  
其实胡春杨被拉近大厅，就吸引了一众眼光。他长得俊，身量恰到好处，一身月白的绸子，愈在这全着洋装的少爷小姐中，愈显得洁雅不俗。  
胡春嘉这才放过胡春杨，气氛又活跃了起来。  
胡春杨实在受不了，喝了两口酒，趁着陈宥维不备，溜回房间。  
等到六点钟，天暗了。吃了蛋糕，人陆陆续续地散了。只剩下胡春嘉的狐朋狗友还留下十几人，仍旧玩闹，打麻将的，玩桥牌的，叫了戏子歌女来作陪的都有。陈宥维也在其中，从六点玩到十一点，赢了好几百。  
“兄弟们，在我这儿歇着，房间我都叫人备好了。”  
于是都醉醺醺地被丫头老妈子伺候着去睡了。

陈宥维今天喝了不少酒，晚上又聚精会神打了好久麻将，着实有些累了。丫头把他带去二楼的房间，正巧看见胡春杨进了斜对角的房间，关上了门。  
他挥手让丫头走了，走到胡春杨门前，重重地敲了好几下。  
门开了，陈宥维装作醉酒的样子，喊着“春嘉……春嘉，我们再来喝……”，一头栽进房间，作势往胡春杨身上倒。胡春杨一手接住陈宥维的胳膊，陈宥维比他足足高了一个头，还直往他身上贴。胡春杨受不住他的重量，将将往后退，门还开着，他真想把陈宥维扔出去，又怕人看见他们俩这样衣衫不整搂搂抱抱的样子。  
陈宥维没了白日里的精致，用薄薄的发蜡定住的头发掉了几根在额前，胸前衬衫的扣子解了一颗，平添了一股风流。  
他搂着胡春杨，把人压在门边的墙上，用脚勾着把半开的门一踢，严丝合缝地关上了。胡春杨这才意识到这人是在装醉，气上心头，挣了起来。  
他哪挣得开，陈宥维的双臂像铁做的似的，把他像犯人一样锁起来，锁在墙边。  
“陈宥维！”胡春杨急了，连名带姓地低喊了出来。  
陈宥维低头直吻了下去，唇贴着唇，舌头在牙关舔舐。他一手握住胡春杨的下巴，把他的牙关撬开，舌头就灵敏地缠着另一条舌头，带着伏特加的刺激和强烈。津液从胡春杨的嘴角淌下，他又不知足地去吻嘴角，仿佛那是琼浆玉露，一滴也不舍得。  
“够了！”  
“不够！”  
陈宥维一手钳着胡春杨，一手把门锁了，握着胡春杨的细瘦胳膊就把他压在了床上。  
床是西洋床，床垫是弹簧的，两个大男人压上去，反作用力把他俩都上下震了震。下边也紧贴着，几下摩擦，胡春杨就觉出了陈宥维那东西有反应了！  
“滚开！”  
“二少爷，帮帮我。”陈宥维往胡春杨耳边吹气，把那东西往他身上顶。  
胡春杨的耳垂红得像是要滴出血来，身上出了一层薄汗。他知道男人之间也有做那档子事的，但从没想过这种事会出现在自己身上。  
“那天车里你在我身下乖得不得了，”陈宥维含住那滚烫的耳垂，“像个……小兔子。”  
“那天你差点杀了我！”  
陈宥维笑了，“我怎么舍得呢？”  
陈宥维脱了自己的西服外套，“乖一点，难道一定要我拿枪顶着你吗？”他把手从长衫底下伸进去，隔着亵衣，去揉那窄腰。  
胡春杨打了个激灵，把腰绷得更紧了。他用双手死死抵在陈宥维肩上，企图把他推开。  
“我今天没带枪，不如……试试我的肉枪。”说着，下面重重一顶，一把抓下胡春杨的裤子，露出两条白生生的腿。  
胡春杨真的怕了，“你要做那事儿，我给你找人，你放了我！”  
说着说着，悲愤感和羞辱感涌了上来，眼里起了雾气。  
陈宥维看他掉泪，又怜又爱，语气便缓了许多，“春杨，我不要别人，我想要你。”  
“你是什么混账东西！”一行泪就从眼角淌进了脖颈。  
陈宥维抚着那发红的眼角，想着胡春杨到底是怎样的人？看起来娇娇柔柔，用弱柳扶风形容也不为过。他也看得出来胡春杨防备和戒心，那天半夜出现在街头是在干什么？今天也是子时才回来。  
他暂时抛下疑问，揉着胡春杨细软的头发，温温柔柔地说，“春杨，帮帮我，我不进去，好吗？”  
“你找别人吧，放了我”，胡春杨哽住，呜呜咽咽地哭了。  
“别人我硬不起来，”他抓住胡春杨腿间塌着的那东西，用手套弄起来。  
胡春杨羞愤不已，扭着身体。  
陈宥维解下领带，抓住胡春杨双臂扭到头顶，就用领带捆住他的手腕。  
胡春杨见自己已经在劫难逃，不再挣扎，哭得更厉害了。  
陈宥维一手沿着褶皱把胡春杨的命根子越揉越精神，一手解着长衫扣子，沿着泪痕吻他的脸颊。  
胡春杨这副样子更激起了陈宥维的征服欲，他套弄得更起劲，还不时捏捏两块软肉，胡春杨绷紧肌肉，咿咿呀呀地叫喊了出来。  
胡春杨听到自己的声音，像个女人一样在男人身下承欢，他咬紧嘴唇，不愿再发出声音。  
陈宥维卡住他的下巴，吻了上去，手上不停，越来越快。  
胡春杨的那根宝贝和他人一样漂亮，不一会儿就挺了起来。陈宥维在他耳边说着荤话，“春杨，你真漂亮，你和别人做过吗？”  
胡春杨咬着枕头，紧闭双眼，不理人。  
陈宥维手上打着圈儿，见胡春杨快要出来了，恶劣地堵住了马眼。  
胡春杨难耐地扭着腰，不再咬着枕头，求饶似的看着陈宥维，“放开……”  
陈宥维吻住胡春杨，殄足了才松开手，又急着去解胡春杨的扣子。  
胡春杨受不住刺激，一激灵射了出来。  
两人唇齿分开，拉出一条细丝，断了，挂在胡春杨嘴角。  
“这么快？多久没做了？”  
陈宥维解开了胡春杨的长衫，露出里面的亵衣。  
胡春杨想不到自己能和一个男人荒唐到这个地步，他望着头顶的吊灯，累地说不出话来。  
“二少爷，你爽了，该到我了吧。”  
陈宥维拉开西裤拉链，褪下内裤，把粗硬的命根子抵在胡春杨臀缝间，抽插起来。  
胡春杨迷离地睁着一双眼，看陈宥维在他身上喘着粗气，汗浸湿了他额前的碎发。那根肉棍擦过他的臀肉，火辣辣的。他的脑子转不动了，他看到陈宥维发泄情欲的样子，愣住了。他无法否认陈宥维的魅力，不管是冷酷的杀手，还是说笑的绅士，都比不上这一刻汗湿的他，喘息的他，动情的他。胡春杨一时竟不知该如何自处，他好像无法拒绝陈宥维了。  
陈宥维喜欢胡春杨这样看着他，看他瞳孔中映着自己，至少这一刻他们坦陈相见，胡春杨没有怕他，没有推开他，再也逃不走了。他们褪下了一切伪装，只想着此刻肌肤相亲的对方。  
陈宥维在他腿间顶得越来越快，手贴着胡春杨的腰，随着动作，重重地揉那点细肉。  
胡春杨哼出来，下面每一下都把他往床头顶，偏偏陈宥维又抓着他的腰让他动弹不得。他像只狂风暴雨中的一叶扁舟，就要被陈宥维的大涛大浪打翻了。  
陈宥维抓住胡春杨细嫩的两条腿盘在腰间，把胡春杨的大腿抓出红痕。  
胡春杨觉得陈宥维总把那东西往自己的私密处顶，他不敢想象男人进入男人的里面的情形。  
陈宥维喘得越来越重，又顶了十几下，射了出来。白色的稠汁沿着沿着胡春杨的臀缝，滴滴答答地把床单弄得一团糟。  
胡春杨的臀和腿悬了好久，陈宥维这才把他的腿放下，穿着西裤的一条腿还夹在两条白肉间。  
陈宥维把全身都压在了胡春杨身上，头挨着头，细细密密地啃噬着胡春杨脖颈的嫩肉。  
他解了胡春杨腕上的领带，把他的长衫扒了下来，扔到床下。  
胡春杨终于解了束缚，可是双臂早已没了力气。  
“发泄完了就回去。”  
陈宥维当做没听见，“把亵衣脱了。”  
胡春杨看着陈宥维，不知道他还赖在这里干什么，过了好一会儿，才说，“没力气。”  
“这就累了？”  
胡春杨扭头，不去看陈宥维，盯着窗帘发呆。  
陈宥维见他不动，只得自己来。胡春杨被扒得干干净净，像尊白玉。  
胡春杨转头看着陈宥维，过了好久，陈宥维又要亲上来，“别用你脏衣服来糟践我。”  
陈宥维一把抓开几颗扣子，脱了衬衫，褪了裤子。  
他怕胡春杨着凉，把被子拖来，盖在了两人身上。  
薄薄的一层夏被，下面是火热的两具身体。  
“你今晚出去干什么了？”  
“你管不着。”  
“你下次半夜出门可别被我再撞见了。”  
“不会再让你用枪抵着我了。”  
“当然了，咱们都是这个关系了。”陈宥维命根子贴着他的大腿肉，隐隐又有了抬头的样子。  
胡春杨深吸一口气，他怎么也想不到陈宥维还能再来一次。  
“别来了，受不住了。”  
“听你的，睡吧。”  
“把床单换了！”  
陈宥维心情好，何况白玉确实脏不得。胡春杨每句话在他耳里就是甜蜜的撒娇，他殷殷切切地用被子把胡春杨裹起来，放到沙发上。  
“顶头柜子里有新床单。”  
陈宥维很高，一把打开柜子，拿出白色床单，利落地把床单换了，抱着胡春杨上床。他紧贴着胡春杨，一只手还不老实，揉搓着他的左乳，终于熬不住，睡了过去。  
胡春杨怔怔地，他看陈宥维的睡颜，少了五分恶劣，三分假笑，留下了十分的英俊。他们这样交颈而眠，像极了一对热恋情人。  
过了好久，他把陈宥维的手拿开，去浴室洗澡。换了一身衣服，检查两遍确认已经锁住了房门，进了早已停在后门的汽车里。  
“少爷，怎么今天晚了一刻钟？”  
“有点事耽搁了，走。”


End file.
